Promesa
by JanRod
Summary: Luego de una misión Lavi empieza a actuar de forma extraña, mientras Kanda se acompleja por su actitud


Todo ocurrió muy deprisa… en un momento se encontraba luchando contra algunos akumas y al siguiente veía como Bookman caía al suelo y el no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. De regreso en la orden Lavi se encontraba caminando de forma muy pausada por los pasillos con la mirada perdida. No quería ir con Komuin e informarle el fracaso de la misión. Se negaba a informar lo ocurrido. Siguió caminando sin prestar atención a los buscadores que le saludaban o a los científicos que pasaban por ahí ocupados con su trabajo. El solo deseaba llegara a su habitación y rogar que todo sea un mal sueño.

Kanda se encontraba saliendo de la biblioteca, acababa de regresar un libro que había tomado prestado para entretenerse en sus noches de insomnio causado por cierto estúpido conejo. Claro que el jamás lo aceptaría. Cuando de pronto ve a Lavi quien caminaba desganado y con la mirada fija en el piso.

-Oh maldición lo que me faltaba el maldito conejo…esto no podía ser mejor – pensó. A la última persona con la que quería encontrar en ese momento era a Lavi, no solo por el hecho de que a penas lo viera amargaría su existencia con sus estúpidas bromas y su inútil sonrisa que siempre lo cautivaba por mucho que odiara admitirlo si no porque en las últimas noches había tenido sueños un poco perturbadores para su salud mental y orgullo, sin mencionar que en todos los sueños de una forma u otra terminaba revolcándose con el Bookman Jr.

Pero hubo algo que le extraño de sobre manera, Lavi paso de largo ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo, solo paso caminando de forma lenta como venía haciendo desde hace rato, cosa que a pesar de que le alegro que no lo molestara se le hizo sumamente extraño ya que el chico no fallaba ni una sola oportunidad para molestarlo. En fin decidió dejarlo así, tal vez está demasiado cansado por la misión que acababa de tener.

Lavi llego por fin a su habitación de trayecto se le había hecho eterno, por primera vez en toda su vida odio tener su memoria infalible ya que su mente no dejaba de torturarle pasándole la trágica escena donde aquel viejo que lo cuido y acompaño por más de 10 años moría ante sus ojos y el no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse ahí viendo como Wisely aplastaba su cerebro. Lavi se dejo caer a la cama y cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar aquella escena pero no funcionaba. Los días pasaron y Lavi seguía en lo mismo ya casi no comía, solo salía de su cuarto para comer y luego regresaba al él. Komuin estaba algo preocupado por Lavi ya que al enterarse de lo de Bookman se dispuso a hablar con el pelirrojo.

_Lavi…lamentamos lo que ocurrió…si quieres algo – dijo preocupado Komuin al ver el estado del joven se encontraba sentado en el sofá, pálido con unas pequeñas ojeras bajo los ojos pero lo que más le preocupaba era esa mirada nublada y perdida que tenia.

-yo….-empezó a decir pero su voz sonaba tan baja y… triste era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Lavi con ese tono de voz- por favor… no le digas….a nadie – termino diciendo en susurros y mirándolo pero daba la impresión de que no lo hacía.

-de acuerdo…si es lo que quieres – dijo con pesar el científico mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

Luego de esa conversación Lavi se retiro a su habitación y no Salió más de allí hasta la mañana siguiente para ir a comer algo. Todos en la orden notaron que algo sucedía con Lavi, era extraño que el chico comiera tan poco o que ya no hiciera bromas como antes incluso dejo de sonreír. Esto preocupo mucho a Leenale y Allen pero más que todo a Kanda quien desde que el pelirrojo había llegado de la misión había pasado por completo de él, ya no lo llamaba Yuu ni le hacía bromas pesadas. Al principio le encantaba la idea pero luego fue irritándose mas y mas, ver a Lavi era como ver un zombi, solo salía de su cuarto cuando iba a comer y cuando lo hacía apenas y tocaba su comida sin mencionar que casi no hablaba y cada vez que uno de sus molestos amigos le preguntaban en hacia un intento se sonrisa y les decía que no era nada. Como lo sabia él, por qué siempre observaba lo que ocurría alrededor del exorcista y lo que le ocurría a él.

Era una mañana como otra Lavi entro como zombi al comedor nadie hubiera notado que estaba ahí si no fuera porque era imposible no ver esos picos rojos caminando. Pidió algo al azar y se sentó en la misma mesa donde estaban Allen y Leenale.

-Buenas – dijo bajito y se sentó a juguetear con su comida porque en verdad no tenía mucha hambre.

-Lavi… Leenale y yo estamos algo preocupados por ti… seguro que estas bien? – dijo Allen mirando de forma preocupada a su amigo quien miraba distraídamente su plato de comida.

-Enserio… estoy bien…-dijo desganado – no tengo hambre…adiós nos vemos más tarde- dijo hablando casi en susurros y se retiro del comedor.

Kanda se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, no soportaba ver como Lavi actuaba de esa manera. Desde que actuaba de esa manera su insomnio había aumentado, no podía seguir viviendo sin ver la sonrisa del chico o escuchar lo sensual que se escuchaba su nombre cuando salían de sus labios, no podía seguir así descubriría lo que le ocurre a ese inútil así sea lo último que hiciera.

Kanda empezó a caminar a paso apurado pero cuando paso por la sección de ciencia se detuvo al escuchar una pequeña conversación entre Komuin y Reever.

-Lavi está cada vez peor- Menciono Reever a Komuin quien se encontraba recostado en su escritorio con un montón de papeles a los lados.

-Sí pero es lo que me pidió no puedo hacer nada por él mientras el no quiera – respondió un poco desanimado.

-Debe ser difícil…es decir…Bookman era como un padre para el…aun me cuesta creer que haya muerto – dijo con tono apagado Reever. Kanda al escuchar tal noticia no supo cómo pero de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a la puerta de Lavi. Se encontraba jadeando debido a la carrera pero no le importaba, su mente solo pensaba de Lavi. Toco la puerta pero no recibía respuesta alguna, siguió tocando hasta que su corta paciencia termino y decidió entrar a la fuerza. Lo que vio fue algo que jamás imaginaria ver. Lavi se encontraba sentado en su cama con las piernas recogidas apoyando su frente en sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas. Kanda noto también como el chico sufría unos pequeños temblores. Kanda se acerco inconscientemente pero se detuvo al ver que Lavi alzo la vita. Tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos que se encontraban rojos e hinchados. Kanda no podía creerlo acaso Lavi… su Lavi… (Porque si ya se había convencido de que era suyo) había estado llorando.

-Ka-Kanda – dijo frotándose los ojos para que no notara la pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con salir- que haces aquí – dijo muy bajito mirando sus rodillas

-QUE ERES IDIOTA!- le grito Kanda y lo tomo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa alzándolo de la cama- O ACASO ERES UN NIÑITO!- Si, estaba molesto, pero no por la actitud de Lavi si no por no decirle nada, le molesto el hecho de enterarse debido a escuchar a escondidas una conversación de otras personas y lo que más le molestaba es no poder hacer nada por él. Pronto Kanda sintió como Lavi empezaba a temblar de nuevo y lo miro a la cara, a pesar de que el cuarto estaba oscuro podía ver claramente como cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y como sus mejillas se ponían casi tan rojas como su pelo. No sabía qué hacer o que decir para que dejara de llorar, el no era bueno para eso. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo. Lo hizo de una forma sutil y delicada ya que al verlo a si temía que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Lavi al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Kanda solo se aferro a su cuello apoyando su cabeza en el espacio que había entre su cuello y su hombro. Pasaron un rato así. Lavi lloraba y se desahogaba y Kanda solo se quedaba callado y abrazaba al chico. Luego Kanda dejo de sentir el peso de la cabeza de Lavi y se sorprendió al sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en su oído.

-Por favor…Yuu…no me dejes solo- Fue lo único que dijo. Kanda quedo helado, nunca hubiera esperado que Lavi le dijera eso en un momento así de pronto su cuerpo empezó a actuar por sí solo y separo a Lavi un poco de él lo suficiente para verle a la cara. Tomo su barbilla y lo acerco a él hasta quedara unos escasos centímetros de sus labios. Lavi lo miraba un poco confundido pero no hacía nada alejarse. Kanda solo lo miraba a los ojos…bueno al ojo ya que en el otro aun estaba el parche puesto. Y fue acortando aun mas hasta que sus labios te unieron en una cálida caricia que luego fue convirtiéndose en un beso un poco más apasionado. Luego un rato cuando ya era necesario tomar oxigeno Kanda se acerco a la oreja e Lavi y le dijo:

-Nunca estarás solo… Te lo prometo.


End file.
